1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a building constructed of panels mounted to a framework. The panels are of the pre-finished type so that construction of the building is nearly completed as soon as the panels are assembled to the framework. Also, the invention relates to a building constructed to withstand ground vibration caused by earthquakes, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Panels having an insulating core of urethane or cyanurate have been produced with rigid skins on both sides of the core so that the panels are suitable for exterior and interior wall surfaces of a building. Also, a variety of paper, metal or plastic honeycomb or other space materials have been used as the core material for the panels. Accordingly, panels have been developed that can be used in roofing and flooring in the construction of a building.
A problem arises, however, in assembling the panels to construct a building quickly, efficiently and with a minimum of skilled labor involved in erecting the building. In this regard, a need has arisen to provide buildings that can be constructed quickly and easily for temporary or for permanent use, but without the need for an extensive construction operation for completing the building.
A further need persists to provide a framework for joining panels that constitute flooring, roofing, and walls, that can withstand ground vibrations caused by earthquakes, blasting, heavy machinery, or the like. Also, there is a need to develop a building that can be constructed in hot and cold climates and that can be cooled or heated efficiently. Further, in remote areas, where commercial power is not available, or in areas where construction begins, an adequate supply of power may not be available to construct the building, or to control the climate of the building's interior Therefore, buildings are necessary that can be constructed with a minimal amount of power equipment and that are energy efficient once complete.
In the construction of temporary or modular housing, it is often a problem that such temporary or modular buildings can be constructed of only a given dimension or configuration that is related to the building supplies available from which the building is to be constructed. The standardization of the prefabricated or modular building components enables the manufacturing of a minimum number of building components, but creates the associated problem of limiting the possible configurations in the building's design. In some instances, the limited options of configuration and design of the completed building diminishes the desire for the construction of buildings from prefabricated components, thus limiting the marketability of such prefabricated buildings.